<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She by kayie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267889">She</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayie/pseuds/kayie'>kayie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Smosh Pit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayie/pseuds/kayie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith helped Noah fix his relationship with Courtney wanting his best friend to be happy, even though it hurts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Keith Leak Jr., Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr., Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr./Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp, Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what to put here, hope you enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey bud!” Keith just arrived at Noah’s house 15 minutes after Noah texted him to come over. He saw Noah in the kitchen and sat on the stool on the other side of the center island that separates the kitchen to the living room. </p><p>“Hey, Keith what’s up?” Noah asked, trying to sound like nothing has been bothering him but Keith knows him too well to not know what’s going on, but he chose to ignore it this time.</p><p>“Not much really. I’m doing better now, you know after me and Damien.” Keith took a pause for a moment before saying Damien’s name. Noah knows about Keith being gay and Keith is ever so thankful that nothing has changed between them. Keith’s not gonna lie to himself, some part of him still loves Damien, but not much to actually hurt him again. </p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way. You know I don’t get why you two had to break up? I mean you mentioned that it was a peaceful talk, right?” Noah exclaimed, not looking up at his friend for he is busy making sandwiches for the both of them.</p><p>“Yeah, it was. It’s just that it’s pretty clear for the both of us you know? It’s clear on both of our sides that we’re really not for each other. He told me he never meant to hurt me but the love is just gone, and he clearly said that he no longer feels love as well so, how can I compete to that?” He let out a chuckle and caused Noah to smirk, but quickly disappearing and turning into a frown. Keith noticed this and became concerned. </p><p>“You alright, Noah?” </p><p>“What? Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Noah blinked a few times before facing Keith and settled a plate in front if him with a sandwich that surprisingly looks appetizing. </p><p>“When did you decide to be productive?” Keith jokes, Noah giving a playful offended look. </p><p>“Hey! At least try it!” And with that, Keith did took a bite and grins at Noah as he chews. </p><p>“Alright” he says while bopping his head up and down “alright, this is actually good” Noah gives him a warm smile as he took a bite on his own, yet again his smile fading afterwards. </p><p>“Alright, spill!” Keith suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you think I wouldn’t notice the way you are acting? Something is clearly bothering you. And I’m guessing it’s the actual reason why you invited me over, now I will leave right now unless you tell me what’s up!” </p><p>Noah just sighed in defeat and walked out of the kitchen to the living room and sat down on the sofa, Keith following him from behind. </p><p>Noah closed his eyes for a moment, and started talking when he opened them again. </p><p>“So I’ve been with Courtney for two years now, right?” </p><p>“Yeah? Is everything fine?”</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s alright. It’s just-- she told me something. She said she’s not whole, yet” </p><p>“What? I’m confused, walk me through here!”</p><p>“I am too Keith, I was so confused when she told me that, she said she isn’t whole. She said there’s something missing and she thinks that being with me is the thing making her complete” he stated, using air quotes at ‘complete’.</p><p>“I don’t get it”</p><p>“What I mean is--“</p><p>“No, no. What I mean is I don’t get why this is such a problem.”</p><p>“I’m thinking about breaking up Keith”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I want her to be whole as herself, by herself, I don’t want her to feel whole when she’s only with me. I want her to be happy, to be whole as she says even if I’m not with her. I want her to--“</p><p>“Stop, I don’t know why you are actually thinking about this kind of thing!”</p><p>“Of course I am, this is not easy at all”</p><p>“I don’t see why this is such a complicated thing! You are confused whether you should be with her or not because she is what? Broken inside? Incomplete?  And you don’t know if you can live by that? Is that it?”</p><p>“Yes that’s it! Can’t you see how difficult this is for me? I don’t know what to do”</p><p>“I don’t see any problem. For me it’s super simple, you are the one who’s making this harder than it seems”</p><p>“What? What do you mean, that I am the problem?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s you!”</p><p>“How is this on me now?”</p><p>“Because you can’t see it! You don’t see anything, you are blinded, you know that? You can’t see your worth for her”</p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p>“No you don’t! You said so yourself, she is incomplete Noah, she is broken and wants you there by her. If you think she is capable of being complete by herself, then why do you think she still chose you?” </p><p>He went silent. His eyes widened at the end and stared at Keith’s eyes with such regret and guilt. Noah slowly sat back on the sofa, settled his hand on top of his mouth and exhaled deeply. </p><p>“She needs you Noah, she hardly know herself but with you, she is confident, strong. She becomes the best girl ever, and yet here you are unsure if you should be with her or not while she’s somewhere out there waiting for you. Waiting for you to choose her when she never even hesitated on choosing you. I don’t know if you’re scared or just really stupid. But of you’re not gonna stop being scared, if you aren’t tough enough to stand for her then I don’t know why you chose to love in the first place” silence grew in between the two. Keith fighting the urge to cry in front of Noah, while Noah starts to ponder.  </p><p>“Call me when you’re sane” and with that, Keith left.</p><p>~<br/>
Keith was on his way to the studio for they were supposed to film that day when he received a message from Noah. </p><p>Keith!!!<br/>
What?!<br/>
You coming to film today?</p><p>                                       Yeah I am, in the        garage now actually, why?</p><p>I have a surprise, hurry up<br/>
OMW</p><p>As soo as Keith pushed open the door, he was greeted by Noah who was obviously waiting for him. </p><p>“Ok so what is it?” Keith asked eagerly. The other looked back behind him and there goes Courtney approaching the two. Since they both were looking at each other, no one noticed how Keith’s smile fades into a hurtful one. He quickly smiled again once the two faced him.</p><p>“So if it’s still not pretty obvious, we got back together” the girl exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh yeah? That’s great! So great, I’m happy you guys worked things out finally” said Keith as he hugged Courtney. </p><p>“All thanks to you though.” And they both smiled at each other as Noah wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist.</p><p>“Thanks so much man, I owe you one” Noah told the man before him and the both went back to the studio. </p><p>Keith then was about to turn around and leave when Damien approached him and told him a great news about Shayne and Olivia seeing each other. But he suddenly stopped talking when he noticed Keith being unfazed. </p><p>“Keith, you alright?” </p><p>“What? Yeah, I’m okay” </p><p>“Let’s take a seat over there, come on” </p><p>Both Damien and Shayne knew about Keith being in love with his best friend but never really tried to open up that topic. Shayne then noticed the two together and kissed Olivia to excuse himself and joined the two.</p><p>“Hey Keith” Shayne greeted the man with a very soft tone letting him know what he must’ve felt. “You okay man?”</p><p>Keith looked at him and gave a weak smile before shaking his head and answering. </p><p>“No”</p><p>“You love him don’t you?” Damien asked.</p><p>“Of course I do, I love him the most. I am so deeply in love with him, it’s sickening” he said as he ducked his head. </p><p>“Then why’d you do that? You could’ve been with him instead, you could be happy. Why’d you push him back with her then?” Shayne asked, too eager to be answered. </p><p>“Because I saw everything, about him I mean.” He then looked up to stare at the man he was talking about. </p><p>“His eyes just sparkled everytime he’s with her, it’s like he’s a moon waiting for the sun to cast its light on him. His cheeks flusters deep red when she touches him. His smile, oh his smile. Oh how I long just to see it everyday, how I wish to touch his lips, I can’t hope for kissing them but it would be the death of me if I could get the chance to. How I hate her for him, but I only do because I see him being such a different but a better person when he’s with her. She’s so sweet, caring, beautiful, she’s everything for him. How I wish I was too, in this case he’s mine. Courtney, she- it’s like she has this spell on him. Or a potion, very defined and seems that she works so hard to perfect it just to have Noah, and I’m just me, not knowing the combination to it.”</p><p>“Did it ever occur to you the thought that maybe you should just give up?” Olivia suddenly asked, both Damien and Keith not noticing where she came from, she just appeared and now sitting on Shayne’s lap.</p><p>“It did, when he told me he loves her. He never liked that word, but he used it and that’s my sign to just let go. So I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>